Von Vätern und Töchtern
by very.loud
Summary: ViB. Sequel zu: 'Von gebrochenen Herzen und verführerischem Obst'. 14 Jahre nach dem Epilog ist Lena erwachsen, was ihre Väter erstmal begreifen müssen.


**Disclaimer: **Rokko, Lisa, David und Co. gehören nicht mir, sondern Sat 1 (vermutlich). Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen, weil sie mir so sehr ans Herz gewachsen sind :)

**Von Vätern und Töchtern**

Lisa vernahm die Stimmen, die aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihr drangen, nur gedämpft. Sie war gerade von einem Meeting mit Max und Hugo nach Hause gekommen und freute sich eigentlich auf einen gemütlichen Abend in Familie. Was sie aber hörte, klang so gar nicht nach Harmonie und Gemütlichkeit, sondern eher nach einem aufgebrachten Vater... oder auch zwei aufgebrachten Vätern. Das war doch eben Davids Stimme gewesen. Oder? Als sie ihren regennassen Mantel über die Heizung im Flur hängen wollte, damit er trocknete, entdeckte sie ihre beiden Jüngsten in ihrem Lieblingsversteck, wenn es darum ging, Gespräche der Erwachsenen zu belauschen, die sie nicht mit anhören sollten. Fragend und leicht vorwurfsvoll sah sie die beiden an, die sie erst jetzt bemerkten.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Mama... also...", versuchte die zwölfjährige Lulu eine Erklärung zu Stande zu bringen. Nervös schob sie sich ihre Brille nach oben und blickte ihren Zwillingsbruder Robert hilfesuchend an.

"Ja, Mama, wir halten nur gerade eine Sitzung unseres geheimen Clubs ab", antwortete er selbstsicher.

"Ah, ja, und weil das so geheim ist, macht ihr das hier und nicht in eurem Zimmer?"

Lisa hatte große Mühe ihr Schmunzeln zu verbergen.

"Ja, oben kann uns Rufus ausspionieren, und das mussten wir verhindern."

"Achso. Natürlich", nickte Lisa, die mit einem Blick feststellen konnte, dass ihr ältester Sohn aus sein musste, da seine Jacke fehlte, nun doch mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht und wuschelte durch die braunen Locken ihrer Zwillinge. "Ich fänd's trotzdem gut, wenn ihr jetzt in euer Zimmer gehen könntet", fügte sie noch mit einem Nicken Richtung Treppe hinzu.

Die beiden Kleinen seufzten laut auf und liefen die Treppe hinauf. Lisa sah jedoch nicht mehr, wie sie leise wieder ein paar Stufen hinunter liefen, um doch mitanzuhören, was im Wohnzimmer vor sich ging.

Mit einem Lächeln betrat Lisa das weiträumige, helle Zimmer und begrüßte die Versammelten mit einem fröhlichen "Guten Abend!" Doch sah sie, dass zumindest 3 der 4 anwesenden düster drein blickten und sie kaum bemerkten.

"Guten Abend, Tante Lisa", kam es schüchtern von Moritz Petersen, der, so schien es ihr, ein wenig ängstlich neben Lena saß.

"Von wegen 'Guten Abend'", donnerte nun David los. Dann blickte er sie vorwurfsvoll an. "Lisa, ist dir bewusst, dass Lena schon seit Monaten mit Moritz geht!"

Lisa versuchte nicht zu lachen, als sie mit einem Nicken antwortete.

"Und davon hast du uns nichts erzählt!", wurde sie nun verständnislos von Rokko gefragt.

Lisa ging zu ihnen, begrüßte Rokko mit einem Kuss und setzte sich zwischen ihn und Moritz an den runden Tisch. Sie seufzte. Diese Art von Gespräch hatte sie befürchtet. Doch sie hatte damals Lena schwören müssen, keinem ihrer Väter etwas von der noch jungen Liebe zu verraten.

"Was ist denn eigentlich euer Problem", versuchte sie die Klärung der Angelegenheit voranzutreiben.

"Unser Problem?" Rokko war merklich aufgebracht. "Nun, findest du nicht, dass Lena zu jung ist, um schon einen festen Freund zu haben?"

"Nein", antwortete Lisa nur nüchtern.

"Lisa!"

Nun musste sie wirklich lachen, als beide Männer sie vorwurfsvoll ermahnten.

"Ihr seid doch nur eifersüchtig."

"Eifersüchtig?" Das war David. "Nein, wir sind vorsichtig. Als Vater ist es meine Pflicht zu verhindern, dass jeder dahergelaufene Halunke meine Lena auch nur ansieht."

"Dahergelaufener Halunke? David, Moritz ist der Sohn deines besten Freundes."

"Das ist doch was ganz anderes. Darum geht's hier überhaupt nicht."

"Ach, aber vielleicht darum, dass sowohl Rokko als auch du Moritz immer wieder gern zu den verschiedensten "Männer-Tätigkeiten" mitgenommen haben? Ward ihr nicht erst letztes Wochenende beim Fischen!"

"Lisa..."

"Nein, nichts 'Lisa'. Seidel, Kowalski, ihr kommt jetzt mit mir mit. Sofort. Und keine Widerrede."

Rokko und David wussten, dass sie sich auf eine Standpauke gefasst machen konnten, wenn sie sie mit "Seidel und Kowalski" anredete. Nur widerwillig standen sie von ihren Stühlen auf und folgten Lisa in die Küche - aber nicht ohne vorher noch mal Moritz drohend anzusehen.

In der Küche stand ein großer Topf mit Chili auf dem Herd und Lisas Magen knurrte laut auf, als ihr der Duft in die Nase stieg.

"Schatz, du hast bestimmt Hunger", meinte Rokko nun besorgt und sah sie so lieb an, dass sie ihm alles hätte vergessen können. Doch da war ja noch was.

"Nicht ablenken, Rokko. Also, ihr beiden Helden: eure Tochter ist verliebt."

"Aber sie ist zu jung!", fiel ihr David wieder ins Wort.

"David! Lena ist 20. Sie ist alt genug, um schon selbst Kinder zu haben."

Rokko fasste sich nun ans Herz.

"Lisa, sag doch so was nicht!", rief Rokko aus, der sich mit so einem Gedanken nun wirklich noch nicht anfreunden wollte.

"Außerdem müsstet ihr beide wissen, wie ärgerlich es ist, einen eifersüchtigen Vater gegen sich zu haben. Ihr hattet nur gegen meinen Papa zu kämpfen, aber der arme Moritz muss sich euch beiden stellen? Findet ihr das etwa fair?"

"Also, im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte Bernd doch vollkommen recht, uns gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein - bei so einer hinreißenden Tochter", grinste Rokko nun wieder.

"Aber ihr habt es beide gehasst."

"Ja...", stimmte David kleinlaut zu.

"Na also. Ich will, dass ihr jetzt dort raus geht und euch bei Moritz und Lena für euer Benehmen entschuldigt. Und vor allem will ich, dass ihr die beiden unterstützt, so gut es geht. Die erste große Liebe kann schwierig sein."

Rokko und David ließen ihre Köpfe für einen Moment hängen und nickten sich zu, bevor sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück gingen. Lisa, deren Hunger immer größer wurde, schnappte sich einen Löffel und aß damit etwas Chili aus dem Topf. Als sie ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah sie, wie Lena ihren beiden Vätern gleichzeitig um den Hals fiel. Dann klopften Rokko und David jeweils Moritz auf die Schulter. Lisa lächelte zufrieden. Sie wusste, dass das noch lange nicht das Ende aller Kämpfe war. Dafür war Rokkos und Davids Beschützerinstinkt viel zu ausgeprägt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Schatz, warum hat Moritz eigentlich so ängstlich geguckt, als du ihm die Hand gereicht hast?"

Lisa saß bereits im Pyjama in ihrem Ehebett und hatte ein Buch auf ihren Knien liegen. Neugierig sah sie Rokko an, der gerade seinen Kimono auszog, unter dem sein schlichter hellblauer Schlananzug hervorkam. Rokko setzte sich neben Lisa und nahm sie in den Arm. Er küsste sanft ihre Stirn und Lisa kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

"Ach, weißt du, er war vielleicht noch nervös von vorher. Wir haben ihn ja ganz schön in die Mangel genommen."

"Rokko?", Lisa sah ihn an. "Du verheimlichst mir doch was."

Nervös rutschte Rokko ein wenig hin und her.

"Versprichst du mir, dass du nicht böse bist?"

"Was hast du..."

"Versprich's mir. Bitte?"

"Okay. Ich kann dir sowieso nie lange böse sein, Herr Kowalski", grinste Lisa, sah ihn aber weiter fragend an.

"Ich.. also... Ich habe ihm natürlich alles Gute gewünscht. Aber ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass ich genau beobachten werde, wie er Lena behandelt. Und dass ich ihm alle Knochen brechen werde, sollte er Lena auch nur im geringsten verletzen."

Rokko blickte auf seine linke Hand, die auf seinem Schoß lag. Lisas linke Hand löste sich von seiner Hüfte und wanderte zu seiner rechten, um dann ihre Finger in einander zu verschränken.

"Ich liebe dich."

Rokko zog Lisa ein wenig höher, um ihr einen sanften Kuss zu geben. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, fuhr Lisa fort: "Du musst dich langsam mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Lena ihren eigenen Weg gehen wird."

"Aber sie ist doch noch immer meine kleine Tochter..." schmollte er ein wenig. "Ich will ihr immer noch Gute Nacht-Geschichten vorlesen und sie vor großen, bösen Monstern beschützen."

Lisa lächelte ihn an. "Vielleicht kannst du das ja bald bei deinen Enkelkindern machen."

"Enkelkinder! Lisa! Du sollst damit aufhören!"

"Ach, mein Rokko, Lena hätte sich keinen besseren Vater wünschen können." Sie küsste ihn wieder sanft. Rokkos linke Hand streichelte über ihren Rücken. "Vielleicht solltest du dich schon mal darauf vorbereiten, dass Lilly auch bald einen Jungen mit nach Hause bringen könnte."

"Lilly? Aber die ist doch erst 15!"

"Ich mein ja nur... " schmunzelte Lisa. "Als sie vorhin nach Hause kam, hatte sie ganz rosige Wangen und ein Glänzen in den Augen – und ist ziemlich schnell in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden."

Lisa musste über Rokkos erschrockenes Gesicht lachen. Sie löste ihre Hand aus seiner und strich ihm über seinen leicht ergrauten Bart.

"Aber ihren Freund darf ich doch dann verjagen, ja?"

"Nein, auch den wirst du nett im Hause empfangen, sonst..."

"Sonst was?" Er grinste sie an.

"Ach, ich hab da so meine Mittel und Wege..."

"Ja?"

"Ja..."

Sie rutschten weiter nach unten. Rokko lag nun neben Lisa und streichelte zärtlich ihr Gesicht.

"Ich liebe dich, Frau Kowalski. Und ich danke dir für unsere wunderschönen Kinder – auch wenn sie mir noch so manch graues Haar bescheren werden."

Sie lächelten sich noch an, bevor ihre Lippen wieder zu einem Kuss verschmolzen.

Viel später lagen sie eng umschlungen in ihrem Bett und drifteten ab ins Land der Träume. Über Töchter und deren Freunde könnte man sich auch morgen noch Gedanken machen.

ENDE


End file.
